


Мандарин

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [24]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Au, в котором одни знакомые персонажи истории являются маленькими детьми детсадовского возраста, другие – их воспитателями.





	Мандарин

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №352 фанфикшен

Детский сад "Little Patch" предлагает Вам заглянуть в гости и понаблюдать за своими маленькими обитателями, которые только недавно перешли в среднюю группу.   
Воспитатели:  
-Силва;  
-Джун Тао;  
\- Манноко Оямада;  
\- Анна Киояма.  
***  
Дети (возраст: 4 года/5 лет):  
\- Хао Асакура (1 подгр);  
\- Йо Асакура (1 подгр);  
\- Манта Оямада (1 подгр);  
\- Рен Тао (2 подгр);  
\- Железная Дева Жанна (2 подгр);  
\- Хорокеу Усуи (2 подгр);  
\- Тамао Тамамура (3 подгр);  
\- Лайсерг Дител (3 подгр);  
\- Пирика Усуи (3 подгр).  
***  
\- Так, детки, рассаживаемся по местам,- заботливо направляя подопечных в сторону актового зала, сказала Джун Тао.- Мальчики, не пихайтесь!- Требовательно обратилась она к Рену и Хорокеу, идущим впереди и преграждающих путь девочкам.   
\- Такие маленькие...- стараясь разглядеть суету за спиной воспитательницы, равнодушно сказал Хао о мальчишках. 

Тяжёлый вздох старшего брата не мог не заметить Йо. Младший Асакура осторожно взял за руку Хао и потянул его в сторону расставленных аккуратно в ряд стульчиков. Близнец не стал сопротивляться воле второй половинки - лишь в последний раз кинул безразличный взгляд в сторону толпы.

\- Ты не можешь справиться с двумя детьми? - Обратилась к Джун Тао пришедшая другая воспитательница. Цокнув каблучками, Манноко Оямада подошла к детям и опустилась на корточки напротив Рена и Хоро. Смерив двоих строгим взглядом, она вкрадчиво сказала: - Отвратительно себя ведете. Давайте отойдем в сторонку, поговорим.

Отводя виновников столпотворения в сторону от входа в актовый зал, Оямада победоносно посмотрела на Джун Тао, чем вызвала недовольство у самой девушки и - непонимание у видевших все это детей. Но всё-таки стоило поблагодарить Манноко за оказанную услугу - остальные дети послушно, по двое, прошли в актовый зал и быстренько расселись по своим местам.

С краю от Йо сел Манта, затерявшийся в толпе. Своим появлением он несказанно обрадовал младшего Асакуру, который тотчас же принялся расспрашивать Оямаду о том, что произошло. Из рассказа Манты и восторженной реакции Йо можно было подумать, что произошло событие Вселенского масштаба. 

\- Такой маленький!- Протянул фразу Хао.- Манта любит врать! А младший брат очень глупый, потому что верит словам Оямады!

\- Эй! - Вместе возмутились Йо и Манта.

\- Эй, старший брат, не обзывай младшего и не говори, что Манта- врун, ладно?- Потрепав волосы Асакуры, сказал Силва, придя на помощь ребятишкам. Этот воспитатель вызывал у Хао досаду, когда тот обращался с ним подобным образом, как сейчас. Патч выжидающе смотрел на отведшего в сторону взгляд задиру: ему нужно было, чтобы ребёнок осознал, за что его отчитывают.

\- Ладно,- с тяжёлым вздохом сказал Асакура. Он понимал, что сейчас лучше сказать то, чего ждал от него Силва-сенсей. Хао бросил в сторону Йо и Манты короткое "извините" и, надувшись, скрестил на груди руки, таким образом уйдя в себя. Ещё не оставивший в покое мальчишку Силва поступил с Асакурой так же,как Манноко - с Реном и Хоро (к слову, они еще не вернулись).

Хао нехотя плелся за Силвой, который вел его за руку в сторону столовой. Открыв дверь комнаты, Силва зажег свет и пропустил вперед Асакуру. Сделав пару шагов, малыш остановился и вопросительно поглядел в сторону мужчины.

Ничего не говоря, Силва прошёл в другой конец комнаты и достал с верхней полки миску, в которой лежало много самых разных конфет. Сев на корточки, Патч протянул её мальчику.

\- Ты же любишь конфеты? - В ответ кивок, однако Силва видел, что Хао смотрит на миску с опаской в ожидании чего-то плохого. Воспитателя позабавила развернувшаяся картина, отчего он по-доброму засмеялся.- Возьми себе столько, сколько ты готов дать брату и Манте, но при этом не забывай о других ребятах.

\- А если я дам конфеты глупому Йо и лживому Манте тогда, когда никого лишнего не будет? - Посмотрев сначала на свалившееся с неба сокровище, а потом - на Силву, спросил Хао. Ответ воспитателя не заставил себя долго ждать.

\- Тогда это будет нечестно. Не забывай, что щедрость - одно из лучших качеств человека. А если говорить иначе, Йо и Манта угостят друзей и расскажут, где они взяли конфеты. Тебя выдадут, и станет известно, что у тебя была целая миска.

\- Я скажу им молчать о том, откуда у них конфеты! - Немного обиженно сказал Хао Асакура. - И буду давать им по одной конфете, чтоб не поделись ни с кем!

\- Ты думаешь, настоящих друзей это остановит?- Серьезно спросил Силва, взяв на руки Хао.- Йо может поделиться и половинкой конфеты.

\- Я не дам ему шоколадный батончик!- Запротестовал Хао.- Получит маленькую сосательную конфету!- Мальчик демонстративно помахал конфеткой перед носом Силвы. Патч тут же перехватил несчастную и, достав из упаковки, съел её.

\- Теперь не получит,- усмехнулся воспитатель.- И больше таких маленьких сосательных ты не найдёшь.

\- Врёшь!- Капризно заявил Хао и попытался вырваться из рук Патча, но безуспешно.- Пусти, Силва!

\- Обращайся уважительно к старшим, Асакура Хао,- строго сказал мужчина, которому, судя по всему, надоели пререкания мальчишки.- Запомни: я не вру,- воспитатель поставил на пол Хао.- И ещё. Насколько мне известно, ты не любишь врунов. Кем ты будешь после того, как пойдёшь на свои уловки ради сохранения конфет? Вруном, не более.

Эти слова прочно осели в голове у Асакуры. Он попробовал запротестовать, топая ногами, но в ответ он слышал: "Хао- врун". 

\- Я не врун!- Мальчик почувствовал, как предательски потекли по щекам слёзы. Солёные. Таков вкус лжи? Сжав крепко миску, Хао выбежал из столовой и понёсся в актовый зал.

"Посмотрим, что ты предпримешь,"- подумал Силва, выключая свет в столовой и запирая дверь на ключ. 

\- А ты неплохо придумал,- сказала Киояма, только пришедшая на работу.

\- Заплети волосы,- только и бросил в ответ Патч.- И когда же ты прекратишь опаздывать?

\- Я не могла пропустить онлайн-трансляцию выступления Аваи Ринго!- Хмыкнув, заявила Киояма Анна.- Кроме того, не забыл ли ты, что я работаю полностью по четвергам и пятницам, прихожу раньше всех и ухожу точно также?!

\- Потому, что по этим дням не идут твои сериалы. Прекращай дерзить и иди в актовый зал. Раз опоздала, сегодня уйдёшь после того, как заберут последнего ребёнка.

\- Но сегодня я не могу задерживаться допоздна!

\- Это будет для тебя уроком. Должен же я предпринять какие-то меры, чтобы прекратить твои систематические опоздания, Киояма-сан. Если это не сработает, учти, что на твое место претендует Опачо. Она ровесница Манноко, но ко всему прочему является иностранкой.

"Проклятый Силва!"- Подумала Анна, но воздержалась от комментариев. Сделав пучок, девушка учтиво поклонилась старшему воспитателю и гордо удалилась. 

"Ещё одна,- устало подумал воспитатель.- Этих двух надо самих воспитывать".

***

Когда Анна зашла в зал, перед ней предстала непривычная картина - всех присутствующих щедро угощал конфетами Хао. По счастливым лицам детей можно было предположить, что они были готовы носить того на руках за неожиданные гостинцы. Сейчас старший из близнецов Асакура напоминал своим сверстникам Санту Клауса: он даже попросил Манноко-сенсей дать ему колпак, который всегда носил снежный дед. 

Девушка только и слышала восторженные возгласы ребятни, повторяющих одно и то же: "Санта Хао!" Сначала это вызвало недоумение у Киоямы, но, увидев мягкие улыбки своих коллег, она немного свыклась с творящейся суетой. Тяжело вздохнув, поклонница Аваи Ринго несколько раз громко хлопнула в ладоши, выдерживая некоторую паузу между хлопками. Когда она поймала на себе девять пар глаз воспитанников, Киояма позволила себе вставить своё слово:

\- Ребятки, как вы знаете, сегодня ночью выпало необычайно много снега. Вследствие этого, я предлагаю нам выйти на улицу и слепить несколько снеговиков. Разделимся на три команды...

\- Какая награда за победу?- Уперев руки в бока и нахмурив личико, требовательно спросил Рен.- Я не буду участвовать просто так!

\- Ты только что наелся конфет и требуешь ещё что-то?- Почти что прошипела Киояма, но быстро изменила свой тон на более мягкий.- Раз так, то так и быть. Приза будет два,- Анна одновременно показала указательный и средний пальцы.- Один приз для команды, второй - для каждого участника команды-победителя. 

\- Анна-сенсей!- Подняла неуверенно руку Тамао.- А что за призы будут? - По розоволосой девочке было видно, что та очень мечтала победить. 

\- Предлагаю сделать так: для целой команды купить торт, по отдельности подарить по раскраске,- вмешалась Манноко, сказав на ухо Анне.- Или ты хочешь выслушивать бесконечную череду желаний детей? Ты же не Санта Клаус, в конце концов. К тому же, у нас уже есть Санта,- блондинка улыбнулась и подмигнула Хао.- А так мы более-менее сэкономим. 

\- Твоя идея - полнейшая глупость,- отмахнулась Киояма.- Они только что объелись конфет, которые дал Силва Хао, а ты предлагаешь накормить их еще и тортом?! Обойдутся! А хорошие раскраски денег стоят!

\- Так в тебе говорит не забота о детях, а банальная скупость?- Сощурившись, спросила Манноко.- Если так, то ты ещё более ничтожная, чем я думала,- дочь главы семьи Оямада демонстративно поправила аккуратно уложенную причёску, после чего обратилась к детям:- Ребятки, мы пока не расскажем вам, какие будут призы, но обещаю, что вы будете рады их получить! Что касается проигравших команд, не волнуйтесь: утешительные призы тоже будут.

\- А в конце она скажет:"...победила дружба",- осторожно шепнул на ухо Йо Манта.- Когда она со мной играет дома, всегда так говорит, если я выигрываю. А, позволь заметить, играет со мной старшая сестрица очень редко.

\- Старшим всегда некогда играть с нами,- также шёпотом сказал Йо.- Братец старше меня всего на несколько минут, но постоянно изображает из себя взрослого, командует мной,как хочет. Это так меня иногда,- Асакура сделал паузу,- бесит!

\- Бесит, значит?- Услышав то, о чем болтали Йо и Манта, спросил Хао, стараясь сделать грозный вид.- Да ты не можешь без меня ничего сделать! Даже фантик развернуть и конфетку достать!- Указав пальцем на кулачок Йо, в котором была зажата разноцветная бумажка, самодовольно заявил старший из близнецов.

\- Опять начинаешь обижать братишку? Хао Асакура, ты - плохой старший брат!- Вмешалась девочка с длинными белыми волосами, которая терпеть не могла издевательств над слабыми.- Как ты собираешься ответить за свой проступок?

\- И это мне говорит девчонка, называющая себя Железной Девой?- Процедил Хао.- Ах, да, я же еще вспомнил,что ты живешь в однополой семье!- Мальчишка сморщил нос.- А ещё: зачем ты постоянно запираешься в железный шкафчик? У тебя дома такой же есть? 

\- Прекращайте балаган!- Заметив, что некоторые дети отвлеклись от темы, громко сказала Киояма.- Начинайте одеваться!- В ответ - единогласное: "Да, Анна-сенсей!"

После того, как последний ребёнок покинул актовый зал, Джун Тао, обратилась к Анне:

\- Умеешь же ты утихомирить ребят! Даже самые шумные слушаются,- намекая на Хао, Рена и Хоро, сказала Тао.- Что ж, нужно некоторым помочь одеться. Манноко, поможешь?

\- Нет, уж, маникюр испорчу, а я его только на днях сделала! А если серьезно, то мне нужно позвонить в несколько компаний,- фыркнув, сказала блондинка, демонстративно ища нужные контакты в телефоне.- Попроси Киояму-сан - она, как видишь, ничем не занята. И, кроме того, где прохлаждается старший воспитатель?- Хоть кто-то вспомнил про Силву.

\- Наверно, уже помогает детишкам собираться на улицу,- наивно предположила Джун.

\- Если этот петух не там, то я гарантирую, что он получит от меня по полной программе!- Самоуверенности Анне было не занимать. Девушка недовольно посмотрела на своих коллег, после чего взяла за запястье Тао и вышла вместе с ней из актового зала.

Когда дверь в зал закрылась, Оямада ухмыльнулась. Сев на стул и перекинув ногу на ногу, Манного вышла из социальной сети и только сейчас принялась по-настоящему искать нужные номера телефонов. 

***

\- Так, Лайсерг и Пирика, идите к выходу и ждите остальных,- вытерев пот со лба, добродушно сказал Патч, после чего заботливо поправил капюшоны курточек детям. Дител и младшая сестра Хоро кивнули в ответ и послушно направились к выходу.- Так...двое есть, кто следующий?

\- Силва-сенсей,- чуть ли не роняя слёзы, сказала Тамао,- помогите, пожалуйста!- Девочка указала на сапожки.

\- Сейчас-сейчас,- протараторил воспитатель.- Вот, готово! Хорошо укуталась, Тамао?

\- Да!

\- Отлично! Дождись кого-нибудь, чтобы вместе уйти,- задумчиво произнёс Силва.- Так...кто ещё готов?

\- Я!- Прыгая на одном месте, воскликнул Хоро-Хоро. Рядом с ним была Джун, которая пыталась его утихомирить.

\- Бери Тамамуру за руку и иди к ребятам,- подтолкнув слегка розоволосую девочку к Усуи. Тот воспринял это так, будто ему дали особо важное задание. Проводив детей взглядом, Силва обратился к Анне: - Киояма-сан, займитесь близнецами.

Девушка строго посмотрела на старшего воспитателя, бросила фразу: "Я помогаю одеться Жанне и Рену, сам займись!"; после этого она лично повела последних к выходу.

"Вот же, делает только то, что ей вздумается",- подумал Патч, после чего сказал Джун: - Тао-сан, как проводите Манту, сходите, пожалуйста, узнайте, чем занимается его старшая сестра.

\- Да, Силва-сан...Пойдём, Манта,- она взяла малыша на руки, после чего оставила Патча наедине с близнецами.

***

\- Сначала кофту на водолазку,- помогая младшему брату одеваться, сказал Хао, протягивая оранжевую вязаную кофту.

\- Ладно, а ты бери штаны и надевай их на колготки! Не забудь про шерстяные носки!- Не отставал от близнеца Йо.

\- Нужно перед этим надеть подштанники!- Возразил старший Асакура.- Ты не правильно помогаешь, глупый Йо, дай сюда!- Хао вырвал из рук братишки штаны и швырнул их в сторону, после чего достал из шкафчика синие подштанники и дал их Йо.- Вот!

\- Истеричка!- Завопил Йо, которому надоело поведение братца (да,и он решил брать с него пример).- Не нравится,как я делаю, так самостоятельно справляйся!- Младший Асакура кинул в близнеца подштанники, после чего отвернулся и принялся молча собираться, не желая ни о чём разговаривать с Хао. 

Хао обескуражило поведение младшего брата, которое впервые заставило Асакуру задуматься о своих действиях. Минуту-другую мальчик отходил от шока, стоя на месте. Вокруг ребёнка валялись его же вещи: несчастные подштанники, красная вязаная кофта, шерстяные носочки. Надо было всё поднимать и продолжать собираться, поскольку младший и совсем не глупый брат уже почти оделся сам. 

Всё это время Йо украдкой поглядывал на Хао. Честно, ему было жалко немного старшего братика, потому что на самом деле он не хотел кричать на того. В конце концов, Хао есть Хао. То, что он командует, стало просто частью его самого, и никак это не исправишь. Всё же старший брат ему и помогал, а он всего-то родился раньше на несколько минут.

Йо постоял пару минут в ожидании того, когда вернётся Силва. Когда Патч хотел помочь близнецам, прибежала запыхавшаяся Тамамура и что-то начала тараторить ему. Судя по взволнованному лицу девочки, она забыла какую-то важную вещь, которую они до сих пор не нашли.

Время шло - Йо уже собрался. Застегнув молнию на куртке и даже не зажав собачкой подбородок (пацан к успеху идет), младший Асакура подошел к брату. 

\- Хао...

Обняв колени, Хао уткнулся в них носом. На зов младшего близнеца он не захотел никак реагировать - только сильнее сжал свои коленки. Вокруг мальчика были разбросаны его вещи: пара шерстяных носочков, несчастные подштанники, вязаная кофта, как у Йо, только красного цвета...

\- Извини,- младший брат обнял близняшку так крепко, как только мог, разорвав его "кольцо", огибающее коленки. Йо поднял с пола подштанники и опустил сначала одну ногу, потом - другую, заставив тем самым Хао шевелиться. Тот молча надел подштанники, затем - носочки и, наконец, штаны. - Твоя кофта замаралась...- сожалением сказал Йо.- Хочешь, я поменяюсь с тобой?- В ответ мотание головой. Хао взял у Йо свою кофту и хорошенько отряхнул её.

\- Видишь, она стала чище,- равнодушно сказал Асакура, после чего надел кофточку на себя. Подойдя к шкафчику с вишенкой, Хао достал курточку, в рукавах которой находились шарф и шапка. Всё, как у Йо...Здесь их родители не стали ничего придумывать и, решив, раз у них близнецы, то пусть те ходят в одинаковом.- Не застёгивается: ткань зажевало! - Мальчик начал паниковать, параллельно пытаясь исправить ситуацию.

\- Тише-тише, не дёргай,- утихомиривал ребёнка вовремя подошедший Силва.- Сейчас разберемся.- Патч ловко и аккуратно вынул ткань из-под молнии, после чего помог застегнуть куртку Хао.- Вот и всё!

Силва по-доброму посмотрел на мальчишку, который выглядел немного растерянным. Потрепав его волосы, воспитатель сказал, что тот обязательно сможет самостоятельно справиться с застёжками на сапогах; затем подошёл к Йо и поправил косо надетую шапку, после чего взял за ручку Тамао и вместе с ней вышел в коридор.

\- Я готов! Идём, младший брат!- Хао был полон решимости. Как сказал Патч, Асакура справился с сапогами сам. Ко всему прочему, он успел правильно надеть шапку и завязать шарфик.

\- А мы не будем ждать Силву или кого-то другого?- Опасливо поинтересовался Йо.- Ведь ключа у нас нет!

\- Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем!

\- Ничего вы придумывать не будете,- услышав фразу Хао, сказала вошедшая Манноко. Повертев брелок на пальце, девушка довольно посмотрела на слегка удивленных ребят. Вздохнув, она протянула:- Пошлите уже, а то вспотеете ещё!

Двое "одинаковых с лица", забавно шагая маленькими ножками, выскочили в коридор. Оямада же, выключив везде свет, закрыла дверь большой комнаты.

\- Манноко-сенсей! А скажите, что достанется победителям?!- Прыгая со ступеньки на ступеньку, сказал Хао. Блондинка взяла старшего Асакуру под локоть, чтобы тот прекратил и спускался в ногу с ней.

\- Не скажу,- отрезала воспитательница.- Другие ребята не знают, и вы оба не узнаете до определенного момента, я понятно выразилась? - В ответ ожидаемое и такое огорченное "да".

\- Манта! Рен! Хоро! Лайсерг!- Увидев своих близких друзей, радостно закричал Йо и поспешил к ним.

\- Спорим, что он споткнётся на ровном месте и упадет, как обычно?- Безразлично смотря, как бежит брат к ребятам, спросил Хао.

\- Хм, нет. Спорю, что он нарвётся сейчас на Анну.

\- Одно другому не мешает,- заметил Хао.

***

\- Я так и знал...- Обнимая младшего братика, равнодушно сказал старший близнец.- Ты такой растяпа. Держи конфету.

\- Но она же твоя,- поглаживая больное место, взволнованно сказал Йо. Однако старший брат настаивал на своём, и ничего не оставалось, как взять маленькое утешение от любимого брата и скушать его за раз.- Батончик...- Развернув фантик, младший Асакура отломил половину конфету- это он выделил часть для себя;оставшуюся - отдал Хао.- Я же знаю, что тебе нравятся батончики!

Близнецы переглянулись и с довольными улыбками на лицах одновременно съели конфетку, поделенную на двоих.

\- Так-так! Слушаем меня! Гуляем полчаса. За это время постарайтесь слепить снеговика,- взяла слово Манноко.- Именно то, что вы успеете сделать, мы и будем оценивать.

"Она нарушает всю методику проведения прогулки",- подумал Силва. Однако ему нравилось то, что детей воодушевила речь Оямады.

\- Разбейтесь на три группы по три человека и приступайте по команде,- закончила Манноко.

***

\- Ты будешь со мной,- сказал Хао Йо. По старшему было видно, что отказ он не собирался принимать.

\- Ладно, но Манта будет с нами!- Поставил своё условие Йо.

\- Ребята, можно с вами?- Чуть ли не умоляя, спросил подбежавший к близнецам Манта.- Хоро и Рен взяли к себе Жанну (ибо Тао настоял); Пирика и Лайсерг работают с Тамао! Я один остался!

\- Не волнуйся, пожалуйста!- Воскликнул Йо Асакура.- Конечно, мы тебя возьмем!- Йо взял за руку Манту, затем - брата, после чего поднял руки вверх.- Мы - команда "Funbari Onsen"!

\- А я хотел назвать нашу команду "Hoshigumi",- нахмурившись, пробубнил Хао в знак протеста в то время, как Манта отстранённо молча всех слушал.

\- Вы - "Funbari Onsen", и это не обсуждается!- Сказала Анна, записывая название команды. Указывая ручкой на Рена, она продолжила:- Вы, значит, команда "The Ren",- переведя взгляд на оставшуюся троицу, девушка махнула рукой.- А вы назовитесь "Цветиками".

\- Может, лучше - "X-I"? - Спросил Дител.

\- Словом, можете начинать лепить,- Киояма сделала вид, что не слышит вопрос Лайсерга, и нажала на "старт" секундомера, и отсчет пошел.

***

\- Они такие милые,- сказала Джун, с умилением глядя на младшего брата и его команду. 

\- Конечно, особенно, когда за них строят слуги вашей семьи,- с долей скептицизма сказала Анна.- Скажи, чтобы они ушли.

\- Не могу, прости,- Тао миловидно улыбнулась.- Рен будет капризничать. 

\- Жанна еле передвигается от страха, а Хорокеу то и дело, что с опаской глядит в их сторону! Если Рен живёт вместе с ними, и его психика давно травмирована, то нечего её калечить остальным детям!- Вмешалась Манноко.

\- Как грубо,- заключила Тао Джун, окинув собеседниц холодным взглядом.- Тао могут позволить себе эту роскошь. Просто примите это как данность, ладно?

\- Я тупо сниму их с соревнования!- Сказала Анна, старательно перечёркивая имена команды "The Ren".- Слишком идеально, слишком быстро, слишком приторно - ну, не могут пятилетние дети слепить прекрасногоснеговика!- Киояма указала ручкой на готового снежного человека.

\- Я бы сказала, что Киояма-сан мыслит слишком стереотипно, но сейчас я с ней согласна,- сказала Оямада.- К тому же...это совсем не похоже на снеговика!

В эту минуту подошёл Тао Рен к воспитательницам.

\- Анна-сенсей, Манноко-сенсей, старшая сестра, мы закончили!-Рен указал пальчиком на идеальную снежную скульптуру.

\- Действительно! Это ведь..!- Сощурившись, сказала Джун.

\- Не снеговик...- в унисон сказали блондинки. По их угрюмым лицам было понятно, что ничего неожиданного не произошло.

\- Рен, понимаешь, это не годится,- решил вмешаться Силва.- Нужно было слепить снеговика самим, а не дурачиться. Кроме того, вы с Хоро оставили в стороне Жанну. Кто так делает?

\- Она отказалась подходить ближе к слугам Тао, чем на семь метров,- пожимая плечами, сказал в ответ Рен.- Но она призналась, что скульптура Санты ей понравилась!

\- Мы не можем принять от вас троих такую работу: вы не соблюли ни одного правила.

\- Н-ну и чёрт с вами!- Топнув ножкой, крикнул на воспитателя Тао.- Я попрошу маму и папу купить мне то, что подарят каким-то неудачникам, которые сегодня выиграют! Только в пять,нет, в десять раз больше! 

"Такой маленький",- подумал Хао, посмотрев в сторону Тао, после чего продолжил катать здоровенный снежный ком.

\- Рен очень хотел победить, но у сестры жесткие правила,- тяжело вздохнув, тихо сказал Манта, которому доверили катать маленький ком. Оямада был ответственен за голову снеговика, что у него, к слову, неплохо получалось.

\- Твоя сестра справедливая,- мягко улыбнувшись, спокойно сказал Йо. Манта удивленно посмотрел на друга - его всегда поражало недетское спокойствие младшего Асакуры. 

\- Рен кричит и топает ногами от недовольства. Как ты можешь не обращать внимания на его поведение?

\- Ну, мы же хотим победить, правильно?- Посмеявшись, спросил у Манты Йо.- Поэтому полезно построить вокруг себя большой-большой невидимый куб,- Асакура положил средний ком возле своих ножек и начертил грани куба в воздухе .- Правильно, старший братишка?

\- Ага,- как-то безразлично ответил Хао.- Давай сюда свой ком, Йо...молодец...Можешь поискать ветки, чтобы сделать руки снеговику?

\- Да, конечно,- на одном дыхании выпалил Йо.

\- А ты чего ждёшь, Оямада Манта? Давай голову,- Манта молча передал Хао малый ком, который тот тут же установил на вершину их снежной фигуры.

\- Я хотел бы морковку достать, а еще сделать глазки и улыбку снеговику,- как бы невзначай, проронил Манта.- Я тоже пойду искать!

Оставшись в одиночестве с недоделанным снеговиком, Хао посмотрел на команду "Цветиков". Он считал их самыми слабыми, потому те не казались ему соперниками. У них выходило из рук вон плохо, но всё-таки что-то было (нагроможденная белая масса).Но в итоге дисквалифицировали команду Рена. В глубине души старший из близнецов был слегка разочарован: воспринимал их как противников. Жанна была, словно снежным ангелочком, который мог вдохновлять мальчиков; Рен - серьезным и прагматичным - его ум мог бы помочь команде построить замечательного снеговика с помощью рук Хоро, который, по мнению Хао, ни на что не годился, кроме использования его в качестве рабочей силы.

\- Всё же они такие маленькие...- В слух проронил Асакура.- Никто приз из них не получит, кроме нас.

\- Не говори так, братик. Звучит слишком самоуверенно,- явился Йо, держа в руках несколько веточек. Его извечная улыбка пленила Хао.- М? Братик, всё хорошо? Ты какой-то задумчивый...

Хао не успел ответить - прибежал Манта с мешочком, в котором лежала горстка семечек и одна большая морковка.

\- У нас будет самый лучший снеговик!- Воодушевленно сказал Оямада и принялся создавать "лицо" снеговику. Мальчик сделал это очень быстро, чем не мог не удивить близнецов.- Ну, как вам? 

\- Хорошо, только,- не договорил Хао. Он взял пару веточек у Йо и воткнул их по бокам среднего кома.- Вот теперь отлично!

Сзади раздались короткие хлопки. Обернувшись, мальчики увидели Манноко.

\- Поздравляю победителей!

\- Видишь, Йо, я же говорил, что приз получим только мы.

\- Кстати о призе. Мы решили, что лучшим подарком будет для вас поход в кино на мультик. Но это общий подарок,- стараясь говорить, как можно выразительнее, сказала Манноко и ненавязчиво подозвала Силву, который нес мешок с подарками.- Манте полагается игра "Монополия".

\- У-у-у...снова "Монополия"?- Буквально не взвыл светловолосый мальчик.- Каждый год одно и тоже...

\- Тише ты,- присела жалобу брата Манноко.- Далее...Йо. Тебе конструктор! Ну, а Хао дарим набор головоломок!

Кислые выражения лиц Хао и Манты не могли остаться незамеченными. Йо задумался, после чего протянул Манте свой подарок - в обмен на "Монополию". Последнюю он отдал Хао и забрал набор головоломок. Старший брат был отнюдь не против. Теперь все были довольны - Манте, наконец, досталась другая игра; Хао получил "Монополию", в которую тоже ни разу не играл; Йо же получил в итоге то, чего больше всего не любил, но ради счастья друга и брата он был готов пойти на эти жертвы.

Силва объявил, что пора возвращаться. Скоро за детьми придут их родители. А пока было время еще для одного сюрприза, который воспитатели подготовили ребятам совсем не из-за проигрыша (или выигрыша) в конкурсе. Нужно было просто раскрасить большую картину, на котором был изображён снежный человек с морковкой вместо носа.


End file.
